Une fin différente
by Lucius Snape
Summary: OS... Et si la fin du tome 7 n'était pas celle qu'on connait... réponse à un défi sur un forum...


Rebonjour...

Voici une mini-fic écrite pour un forum, il fallait donner notre version de la fin du tome 7... Alors voilà la mienne...

Premièrement, je dois malheureusement avouer que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Deuxièmement, j'ai le déplaisir de vous dire que mon cerveau est extrêmement dérangé, ce qui conduit bien souvent à un OS comme celui-là, veuillez m'en pardonner.

Troisièmement, les parties en italiques sont des vrais passages du tome 7

Quatrièmement, bonne lecture!

_

* * *

Rogue s'était maintenant tourné vers Voldemort, et son visage ressemblait à un masque mortuaire. Il était blanc comme du marbre et ses traits avaient une telle immobilité que lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, ce fut comme un choc de voir que quelqu'un vivait encore derrière ces yeux vides._

_- Maître… Laissez-moi aller chercher le garçon…_

_- Tout au long de cette nuit, alors que je suis au bord de la victoire, je suis resté assis dans cette pièce, reprit Voldemort, la voix guère plus haute qu'un murmure, à me demander, encore et encore, pourquoi la Baguette du Sureau refusait d'être ce qu'elle devrait être, refusait d'agir comme la légende dit qu'elle doit agir entre les mains de son possesseur légitime… Et je crois que j'ai trouvé la réponse._

_Rogue resta muet._

_- Peut-être la connais-tu déjà? Après tout, tu es un homme intelligent, Severus. Tu as été un bon et fidèle serviteur et je regrette ce qui doit malheureusement arriver._

_- Maître…_

_- La Baguette de Sureau ne peut m'obéir pleinement, Severus, parce que je ne suis pas son vrai maître. Elle appartient au sorcier qui a tué son ancien propriétaire. C'est toi qui as tué Albus Dumbledore et tant que tu vivras, la Baguette de Sureau ne pourra m'appartenir véritablement._

_- Maître! Protesta Rogue en levant sa propre baguette magique._

_- Il ne peut en être autrement, répliqua Voldemort. Je dois maîtriser cette baguette, Severus. Maîtriser la baguette pour maîtriser enfin Potter._

_D'un mouvement du bras, Voldemort donna un grand coup dans le vide avec la Baguette de Sureau. Ce geste n'eut aucun effet sur Rogue qui, pendant une fraction de seconde, sembla penser qu'il avait été épargné. Mais l'intention du Seigneur des Ténèbres devint vite manifeste. La cage du serpent tournoya dans les airs et avant que Rogue ait pu faire autre chose que de pousser un cri, elle l'avait entouré. Voldemort d'exprima alors en Fourchelang :_

_- Tue._

Immédiatement après l'effet du surprise, Rogue reprit contrôle de lui-même et avec une rapidité incroyable, il maîtrisa le serpent et le maintenu en lévitation tandis que lui se tournait vers son Maître.

- Que croyais-tu réellement? Que je me laisserais tuer aussi facilement? Ce que tu peux être pathétique! Tu es tellement absorbé par le pouvoir que tu ne peux pas voir les choses qui se passent devant toi.

Severus avait le regard mauvais et un sourire sarcastique se dessinait sur son visage. Le Lord rageait de voir que son esclave n'obéissait pas comme devrait le faire tout bon mangemort sous ses ordres. Et malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas lui en finir avec lui tant qu'il serait dans cette cage, puisqu'il avait lui-même disposé un sort dessus pour protéger son serpent si précieux.

Voyant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne réagissait pas, Severus continua sa tirade :

- Depuis des années je ne suis plus un des tiens, depuis des années je suis celui qui donne les informations nécessaire pour t'arrêter, toi et tes hommes. J'ai fait une regrettable erreur le jour ou je me suis associé à toi, mais heureusement, j'ai rapidement découvert ma faute et j'ai immédiatement travaillé à me corriger.

- TRAITRE! Hurla le Lord dans une colère noire.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai fais le bon choix, tes jours achèvent et rien ne pourra plus maintenant arrêter Potter. Tout est fini, la guerre finira se soir avec ta destruction.

- JAMAIS! Je suis invincible, railla Voldemort. Potter ne pourra jamais en finir avec moi.

Puis, un ricanement se fit entendre, un ricanement à glacer le sang de quiconque l'entendrait.

Potter, Weasley et Granger n'étaient pas très loin, cachés dans un recoin à regarder la scène. Il aurait été facile pour l'Élu de lancer le sort mortel à son ennemi, mais comment le pourrait-il, alors qu'il restait encore un horcruxe à détruire. Et vu que Nagini était bien entouré d'un halo protecteur dans sa cage, c'était un peu plus complexe de le tuer.

L'ancien maître des potions s'amusait grandement à voir le Lord paniquer devant la situation qui échappait à son contrôle. Puis, avec l'ouïe fine qu'il avait et l'odorat aussi très développé, il savait que Potter se tenait pas très loin. Mais il se demandait pourquoi il n'agissait pas encore. Severus jouait toujours avec le serpent qui lévitait devant ses yeux. Il lui jetait de temps à autre un petit sort, rien de grand, mais tout de même douloureux. Le serpent se tordait de douleur. Mais voyant que l'Élu ne bougeait toujours pas, Rogue en conclu qu'il devrait agir par lui-même. Il tua alors le serpent d'un coup de baguette.

Un sentiment de panique passa dans le regard du Lord, un horcruxe si précieux venait de disparaître sous ses yeux. Il leva sa baguette et la pointa vers la cage. Mais c'est à se moment précis que Harry choisi de se montrer et avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu lancer le moindre sort, un éclair vert le toucha.

* * *

Pendant se temps, dans la grande salle, la bataille continuait de plus belle. Bellatrix était maintenant au prise avec trois adolescents, trois membres de l'Armé Dumbledore, Hermione, Ginny et Luna. Mais malgré leur avantage en nombre, Bellatrix les égalait en force. _Un sortilège de mort passa à deux centimètres de Ginny et faillit la tuer…_

_- PAS MA FILLE, ESPÈCE DE GARCE!_ (désolé, c'était plus fort que moi, j'adore ce bout!)

_Tout en courant, Mrs Weasley se débarrassa de sa cape pour avoir les mains plus libres. Bellatrix pivota sur ses talons et éclata d'un grand rire en voyant sa nouvelle adversaire._

_- ÉCARTEZ-VOUS! Cria Molly aux trois filles._

_Dans un grand mouvement de baguette, elle engagea le combat. Le sourire de Bellatrix s'évanouie et se transforma en rictus. Des traits de lumière jaillissaient des deux baguettes, le sol autour des deux sorcières était brûlant, craquelé. Les deux femmes se livraient un duel à mort._

_- Qu'arrivera-t-il à tes enfants quand je t'aurai tuée? Railla Bellatrix, aussi démente que son maître, faisant des bonds pour éviter des maléfices qui dansaient autour d'elle. Quand maman sera partie de la même manière que Freddie?_

_- Tu… ne… toucheras… plus jamais… à nos… enfants! Hurla Molly._

_Au même moment, le maléfice de Molly passa sous le bras tendu de Bellatrix et la frappa en pleine poitrine, juste au-dessus du cœur. Le sourire jubilant de Bellatrix se figea, ses yeux semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites_. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, elle s'effondra sur le sol, sans vie.

* * *

Ailleurs, dans les tunnels du saule cogneur, une grande déflagration eu lieu. En effet, lorsque le sort mortel avait atteint l'Élu, il se produisit la même chose que seize ans auparavant. Le sortilège bondit sur lui et retourna à l'expéditeur, qui cette fois, n'avait plus d'horcruxe pour le garder en vie. Dès que l'éclair vert toucha Voldemort, une grande déflagration eu lieu, propulsant les gens sur place contre le mur avec une force incroyable.

Après plusieurs secondes, lorsque la poussière retomba, Harry vit le corps inerte de son rival sur le sol. C'était fait, il était mort et cette fois-ci, c'était pour de bon, plus aucun horcruxe n'était là pour le ramener.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Ron et Hermione qui le regardaient. Il sourit légèrement en voyant que ces deux amis étaient en vie. Il reporta son regard sur le reste de la pièce, Rogue était étendu contre un mur, la tête ensanglanté. Il s'approcha de lui et se pencha pour l'examiner.

- Il est mort, dit-il dans un murmure.

- Ce n'est pas une grosse perte.

- Ron, franchement, comment peux-tu être aussi cruel, réprimanda Hermione. Il était de notre côté, il a sacrifié sa vie en tant qu'espion et c'est même lui qui nous a débarrassé de notre dernier horcruxe. Tu es d'accord Harry?

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas ce que disait ses deux amis, il avait l'esprit occupé ailleurs. Il regardait la pierre de résurrection que Dumbledore lui avait laissée. Il devait bien avoir un moyen de la faire fonctionner. Il tournait la pierre dans ses mains en la regardant.

- Harry? Que fais-tu avec ce bézoard? Demanda Ron en voyant la pierre.

- Mais oui! S'exclama l'Élu devant le regard rempli d'incompréhension de ses amis. C'est aussi simple que ça, comme un bézoard…

Le couple ne comprenait rien à ce que disait leur ami et en le voyant mettre la pierre dans la bouche de l'enseignant, ils ne comprirent encore moins ce qui se passait. Mais la pierre, aussitôt dans la bouche de Rogue, créa un halo protecteur argenté autour de lui. La magie crépitait dans le halo. La pierre venait de trouvé son utilité pour la première fois, personne avant n'avait pensé utiliser la pierre comme tel et donc, par la même occasion, personne n'avait réussi jusque là à ressuscité une personne. Auparavant, seuls les fantômes des êtres chers venaient hanter le possesseur de la pierre. Mais Harry avait enfin trouvé comment s'utilise cette pierre.

Lorsque le halo argenté disparu, Rogue était assis, se demandant ce qui s'était passé. Son crâne ne portait plus de trace de son contact avec le mur et son bras gauche, qu'il regardait ébahi, ne portait plus la marque noire de son maître, seulement une cicatrice blanchâtre.

- Mais Harry, pourquoi tu as fait ça? Demanda Ron en voyant que Rogue était maintenant vivant à nouveau.

- Parce que j'ai besoin de savoir…

- Savoir quoi? L'interrogea Hermione.

Mais Harry ne lui répondit pas, il était maintenant accroupi devant l'homme et regardait la marque tout comme lui. Un long silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Durant plusieurs minutes, personne n'osa ouvrir la bouche.

- Je crois que je vous dois des remerciements, dit Severus en brisant le silence sans jamais lâcher la marque des yeux.

- Sans votre aide, je n'y serais pas arrivé, répondit Harry en se relevant puis en se tournant vers ses deux amis. Allons au château, voir ce qui se passe là-bas.

Les deux amis le regardèrent avant de le suivre. Ils avaient comprit qu'il ne dirait rien de plus pour expliquer ce qu'était la pierre qu'il avait donné à Rogue, ni pourquoi il l'avait fait.

Arrivé dans la grande salle, une vision déplorable se dressait devant eux. Les combats avaient cessé, probablement au moment ou Voldemort avait été défait, et un peu partout, on pouvait voir des gens en pleurs devant des morts, des blessés un peu partout, dont certains gravement et dans un coin, les mangemorts qui étaient encore vivants et qui avaient été capturé, étaient ligotés par des liens magiques.

Harry fouilla la salle du regard à la recherche de ceux qu'il connaissait. Il remarqua immédiatement Rémus, plus loin, près de Bill et Fleur qui étaient en pleurs. Il se mit alors à courir vers eux, mais arrivé à quelques mètres, il stoppa net et hurla…

- Nooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.

Molly et Arthur étaient agenouillés par terre, tenant un corps inerte dans leur bras et Harry n'eut pas de difficulté à reconnaître la cadette des Weasley.

Lorsque Rémus entendit le jeune homme hurler, il se précipita vers lui pour le serrer contre lui.

- Non, c'est impossible, pleurait le fils de James Potter.

- Nous n'avons rien pu faire, Harry, lui dit le loup-garou. Lorsque le mur c'est effondré, elle a reçu un débris qui lui a transpercé le corps, lui touchant très certainement le cœur.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry pleurait toujours les morts que cette guerre avait laissé derrière elle, Hedwidge, Dobby, Maugrey, Fred et surtout Ginny, sa Ginny… Il s'en voulait d'avoir donné la pierre de résurrection à Rogue, il aurait pu sauver celle qu'il aimait.

Malgré son triomphe, il n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. Tout ce que voulais Harry maintenant que cette guerre était terminé était la paix, la tranquillité et ne plus jamais voir de mort. Il s'organisa pour pouvoir avoir une petite maison, à l'abris des regards et surtout, incartable pour être certain de ne pas être dérangé. Seuls ces proches savaient ou le trouver et ils savaient aussi qu'il était préférable d'attendre que l'Élu leur fasse signe au lieu de le déranger sans prévenir.

En contre partie, Harry avait accepté d'aller plaider la cause de Rogue lors de son procès en tant que mangemort. Ce dernier fut donc blanchit de toute accusation, recevant même l'Ordre de Merlin pour sa contribution lors de la guerre. Il reprit aussi son rôle de directeur de l'école de Poudlard.

Les autres mangemorts furent rapidement jugés et emprisonnés à Azkaban en attendant de recevoir le baiser d'un détraqueur.

Lucius Malfoy et son épouse avaient réussit à se sauver mais il fut retrouvé moins d'une semaine après la chute de son maître. Par un miracle incroyable, ou un pot de vin bien placé, il ne reçu qu'une légère sentence du tribunal, une simple amende.

Ron et Hermione se marièrent trois mois après la mort de Voldemort et eurent leur premier enfant dans l'année qui suivi le mariage. Molly était comblé de devenir grand-mère aussi rapidement.

Rémus et Tonk eurent la joie de voir grandir leur jeune garçon ainsi qu'une jolie petite fille qui naquit deux ans après la guerre.

Un grand ménage eu lieu au ministère de la magie. Plusieurs personnes furent renvoyées et une campagne fut menée pour voter un nouveau ministre qui serait juste, pacifique et non enorgueilli par le pouvoir. Ainsi, à la surprise de tous, ce fut une créature hybride qui obtint le poste de ministre. Rémus Lupin avait été choisi par la majorité de la population pour les représenter au ministère. Une ère de changement commençait vraiment.

Le temps pansant certaines plaies, Harry fini par sortir de sa dépression qui l'avait habité depuis la fin de la guerre et la mort de Ginny. Il réalisa qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas été l'épouse idéale pour lui. Elle était parfaite, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui fallait. Non, il n'aurait pas été capable d'avoir une vie sociale, de rencontrer des gens. Il avait besoin d'une personne qui puisse comprendre son besoin de tranquillité et de solitude. Il était maintenant convaincu qu'il n'aurait pas pu la rendre heureuse comme elle le méritait. Et chaque soir lorsqu'il se couchait, il sentait deux bras forts venir l'entourer ce qui confirmait sa pensée. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait lui apporter toute l'affection dont il avait besoin tout en le comprenant. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui puisse l'aimer quoiqu'il ait fait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui ne le considèrerait jamais comme un héro et c'est de lui dont il avait besoin. Et chaque soir avant de s'endormir, il prenait le temps d'embrasser celui que son cœur avait choisi.

- Je t'aime Severus!

- Moi aussi Harry!

* * *

Bon, je sais, c'est une fin à l'eau de rose... et puis, on peut bien rêver parfois... Alors n'hésitez pas et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez... 


End file.
